Last Apologies
by flamingflight
Summary: Sora. Matt. Tai. Sometimes 'sorry' is all that's needed to be said.


After Pain and Love  
By Max-chan  
  
Author's Notes: I just heard news that Sora and Matt got married in the series! Is this true?! Please, somebody! Please tell me it isn't true! At first I thought I was biased and could go either Sorato or Taiora but then...then...wahhhhhhhh! Why?! Damn you, why?! I mean, I have nothing against Sorato, heck, Matt's one of my favorite characters...but...but...Taiora seems so right! Nooooooo!!!! Please..no,no, no, no, no, no...please! Somebody tell me Sora and Matt didn't get married! *breaks off into sobs* The future is such a horrible, scary place!!  
  
Disclaimers: Digimon and it's characters don't belong to me. *mutters* If they did, I sure as heck wouldn't marry Sora to Matt. *pouts angrily*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was here.  
And she wanted more then anything to be somewhere else.  
  
The familiar crushing of the bodies and drone of noise. The familiar darkness and bright glare of the stage lights. The familiar smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat that kept her trying to keep her bile under her throat. Sora would have given anything to be anywhere else. But she had to be here today. Because this had always been his dream...and if things had been different...she would be backstage right now with him. If things had been different.  
  
A light breeze passed by and Sora shivered slightly as she pulled her coat closer around her for warmth. Yes, she needed to be here...just to see him at his best. Even if it meant opening old wounds. Sora almost laughed at the irony. If only he could see her now. Her once short, tan hair had grown and changed into a shocking red that curled at the edges once she decioded not to straighten it anymore. 'Like looking at dangerous strands of fire that would burn you at the touch' her husband had said. Sora gave a slight giggle. Her husband, the man that always said the strangest things at the most unlikely of moments.  
  
Seeming to match with her striking fire hair, the young woman's eyes had changed from it's strange reddish color to a startling gold champagne. 'With fire tints when you look at it at the right angle' Sora gave a slight grin. Her husband seemed to associate everything about her with fire. The worry lines on her forehead had faded out and the stress lines at the edge of her mouth had disappeared. In all aspects, it seemed that Sora had been growing backwards. Younger rather then older. Her nose was petite and hints of rose warmth shown in her cheeks. The only make-up on her face being faint berry lip gloss that made her pouty lips shine.  
Tsk, tsk, tsk, twenty-four and the only thing you wear is lip-gloss, shame on you Sora, she reprimanded herself but inside she was happy. 'Why do you need make-up? You're too real for that, Sora. And besides...I don't want you to be more beautiful then you are...what if you decide you're too good for me?' Oh hon, you're too good for me, the red-head gushed silently as she thought about her ever-sweet, childish husband.  
  
But then why was she even here? 'To tie up loose ends' she had told her husband. He had told her it was alright, that he understood...but she could still picture the nervous way he bit down on his bottom lip and shuffled his feet. Her husband was insecure...and this was one of the major things he was insecure about. But he had let her go, not knowing if she would come back or not. Because unlike others...his love for her was above his own happiness. And she loved him all the more for it.  
  
Her coat was a dark, forest green with real mink lining. On her left hand she wore a 4-karat engagement ring and thick gold band. On her right hand, she had a collection of diamonds and gold. Underneath the coat, she wore a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans...but her outfit was anything but normal. The t-shirt had the word Sora in cursive and written by diamonds. Her jeans were lined with diamonds on the edges. But underneath all the glamour on her left ankle was a thin, rusted, $1.99 bracelet with a single soccer shaped charm.  
  
Looking around, Sora saw a little girl on top of a young man's shoulder. Beside her, on the ground was a little blonde boy that was tugging at her arm and trying to get her attention. Blinking back the wave of pain, Sora turned around and tried to blink away the memory.  
  
{{{{{Love at first sight}}}}}}}  
She climbed the tree until she got to one of the higher branches. She did not want to be here today...damn Taichi and his interfering mouth anyways. She wanted to be home helping her mom with the flower shop and practicing soccer. She did not want to go to a boring camp where the only person she knew was an annoying, big-haired freak she called her best friend. They didn't even have soccer here! 'Mom, maybe the next time I go to camp, Sora can come with me' Oh, Taichi was going to die alright.  
Hmmm...if shemoved a little farther out on this branch she could see the camp grounds and even farther. Okay, Sora, just a couple of steps. You can do it. One...two... th-AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Owwww. Rubbing her butt, Sora glared at the tree branch ahead of her. Ewww, and she lanmded in some mud and dirt too. Suddenly, she heard a throat clear near-by and she looked to her left to see a cool, blonde boy lean against the bark of the tree. He had obviously been playing the harmonica in his hand when she (quite literally) dropped from the sky. Sora felt herself blush under his intense, critical stare. Damn, he had beautiful, blue eyes. She could just melt.  
"Um...hi..." she managed weakly and even that sounded cracked in her ears. He just rolled his eyes and walked off leaving an embaressed girl in the mud behind him.  
{{{{{{Pain at first glance}}}}}  
  
No, she had loved him. In her own way...she had loved him...and maybe it wasn't as strong or true a love as she had with her husband...she had loved him. He was beautiful, confidant, self-assured...everything she wanted to be. People liked him...people adored him, he was a success wherever he went. And maybe, if things were different, they could have ended up together (AN: *loud sobs could be heard off-stage*). But that wasn't now. But still, she still wondered at how she could have been so blind.  
  
{{{{{The Love in front of me}}}}}}  
"Hey, Sora, you want to go see me play in the championships after you finish changing. I know how much you want to see me cream the Cougars," the brown-haired boy yelled as he leaned against the outside wall of the girl's locker room. He could just imagine it now as he drifted into his daydream. He would hit a goal that would win the championship and Sora would jump up from her seat, cheering loudly for him. She would run down and rush through the crowds to get to him. When she does she would run over to give him a crushing hug as gives him a spectacular kiss and whisper that she just realized she loved him.  
  
His daydream was cut off when he heard shuffling voices and he saw Sora come out of the locker room. She wore a light, white blouse and whort, black skirt. Her hair was done up and heavy make-up covered her face. And was that...perfume he smelled? Taichi knew what she was going to say before she said it.  
"Oh, Tai, I'd love to...but Matt's having one of his rehearsals and you know I never miss those. Sorry, Taichi, oooooh, I gotta go. Luv ya, bye!" and she gave him a quick, sisterly peck on the cheeks before running off in her high shoes.   
  
Tai rubbed his cheek absently and felt the familiar prick of tears enter his eyes.  
"Love you too," he whispered, but those the words were the same, the meaning behind them were totally different.  
  
Sora ran and ran, the high heels she wore killing her feet. She hoped her feet wouldn't bleed again. But if they did, she could always go to Taichi so he could bandage them up...she couldn't bother Matt by telling him how much it hurt her. Reaching the abandoned outdoor stage where Matt always practiced, Sora sat herself down on one of the seats and started her hobby of gazing dreamily at the blond lead singer/guitarist. A group of girls had seated themselves next to the stage and was flirting with Matt as he fixed the wires on his guitar. Sora clamped down her jealously as he flirted back with them. 'Publicity, it's nothing personal' was what he told her. Of course. He had to do this. She just wished he cared about her feelings a little more when he chose to flirt back.  
  
The groupies sat themselves back down when the band started to rehearse. He still didn't notice her yet...but that was okay, she could wait. He was busy. She shouldn't bother him when he was concentrating. When the first break came, he looked up and saw her, gave a slight smile and ran up. She stood up and he kissed her slightly on the lips.  
"So, how's my favorite girlfriend doing?" he asked and she practically melted under his charming smile. It was like hot choclate hearing him say that to her.  
"O-okay. So how's everything going?" she asked him knowing he would love to talk about his band. She was right.  
  
A large smile broke through the cold exterior and he started a long talk about how great the band was the how fast they were getting known. It wouldn't be long before they got to Alternapalooza. His dream. A concert somewhere in North America. She was happy for him...and for now...she was content to know that he loved her.  
{{{{{The hate behind me}}}}}  
  
Oh, those were the days when she was still blind...when it was so easy to give everything to the wind and just ride the peak of her love.   
Hush...the concert was about to start...  
The lights turned off and stronger ones blared on. Everyone hushed...the curtains opened...and there he was...  
  
Tall, blonde...beautiful...with those beautiful, blue eyes that could melt you or kill you. And yet, she felt a strange giddiness at knowing that she felt nothing...no light-headness... no strong attraction. Yes, she found what she came here to find. She was over him.  
  
{{{{When the road gets rocky}}}}  
She walked through the backstage door to the dressing room...her eyes blank and dull. The shock still held her system and she didn't know exactly where she was. All she knew was what that leggy, groupie had told her last night.  
"'You think he loves you...he doesn't...you're more like an older sister then a girlfriend to him. He still young, he needs to have fun. That's why he was with me last night. Don't believe me? Well, just make sure you check the bell birthmark on his left hip for fingernail prints...'"  
  
There he was getting his make-up put on in his chair. Seeing her enter, he smiled and stood up, walking towards her.  
"Sora, you won't believe who's going to be at the concert tonight. Roberto Chavinski! The agent! If he likes us, we'll make it big. I just can't..." he rambled.  
"Matt..." she said weakly.  
"...believe it. This is our big chance. And of course he'll want to talk to us afterwards so could you freshen up a bit. Put on some more make-up just to make a good impression. And do something with your hair or do you..."  
"Matt..." she said slightly louder.  
"...want me to just tell him I don't have a girlfriend? Maybe it'll be better that way..."  
"MATT!" she shouted.  
  
He finally stopped and looked at her as though seeing her for the first time, "What?"  
"Where were you last night?" she asked in a controlled voice.  
His eyes narrowed and he immediatly grew on the defensive, "Why? What did you hear? You shouldn't trust everybody, Sora. That's the problem with you. You never trust me and-"  
"Just shut up!" she screamed as she turned tear-ful eyes to his. That made Yamato stop. She pulled up his shirt where his birthmark was and true to her word, there were the fingernail prints.  
  
"Just...don't...lie anymore!" she sobbed out.  
Matt's face saddened and he pulled her close as he said, "Listen, Sora, I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything. She was just a groupie and it was just a one-nighter."  
"No," she whispered but he heard her. He gulped as she pushed her way out of his arms. It was the hardest thing she had to do.  
"I'm tired, Yamato," she sobbed out as she looked at him straight in the eyes. He winced at the raw pain he saw there, "I'm tired of not being good enough for you. I'm tired of being lied to. I can't do it anymore, Yamato. It's too much! I'm an ordianary city girl...not an advernterous traveler like you! I would be happy playing soccer and living in a quiet apartment for the rest of my life. I don't have the hunger for life that you do. I'm sorry, Matt. It's just not enough."  
  
He reached a weak hand out, feeling his entire world fall out from under him. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Sora was supposed to be forever. He loved her too much. What would happen if she leaved? Would he die?  
"Sora, no, don't say that. Listen, we can work this out-"  
"No Matt, we can't," she said and this time he heard the dtermination underneath the pain, "This was never supposed to work out. You're not ready for love, Matt, maybe if we had met later on...but no. You're not ready for love...and I don't love you enough to wait until when you are. Good-bye Yamato. Kiss the stage for me when you get to Alternapalooza."  
  
And with that, she walked out of his life and into her own.  
{{{{{When the rocks smooth out}}}}  
  
The blonde leader walked to the front of the stage. Bent down and kissed it. He stood up again and talked into the micrphone.  
"I once told the love of my life that if I ever got to Alternapalooza I would kiss the stage. Well, I did. This song's dedicated to her. And I hope she hears it. It's a little different then what we usually do but..well...it works. This ones for y-you, S-Sora," he closed his eyes for a second before the first chords hit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora cried out as she tried to dodge a racing car in her old, 2-wheel bike. Tokyo wasn't exactly the city fitted for bicycle riding but this was the only transportation she could afford without having to resort to the bus or walking. Her little apartment was only half a mile from here and if she hurried she would have enough time to go grocery shopping before heading back. Not that it would be a lot of groceries...she had to cut back this week. It was so easy to just be the traveling band's leader's girlfriend but now that she wasn't. Whew!  
Here mother used everything she had to pay for Sora's college tuition at a near-by University (had even put a mortgage on her shop) and Sora wasn't about to bother her with trivilties like shelter, food and clothing. That's what the job at the Setsuna's department store was for.  
  
Okay, so maybe her shelter really wasn't more then a one room with a small bathroom attached. The kitchen was merely a stove and mini-fridge and her bed had to be pinned to one of the walls when she wasn't sleeping on it. And okay, maybe her groceries weren't that many and her job didn't pay much. But that was alright. Because Sora was an optimist and she as a fighter. Hey, she was studying for her major at a near University and she'll graduate in no time...when she decides what she wants for her major that is. Right now, her major was political science but she knew that wasn't right for her.  
Deep in all her mind dreaming and intense thought, Sora failed to notice the young man crossing the street. The young man with extremely weird hair.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" came both cries.  
The bike was knocked over side-ways a little and the girl had to stand up and hold it between her legs. The boy, however, was sitting on the ground, rubbing his butt and pouting in an extremely cute fashion.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going," she said sheepishly and he just waved his hand absently as he looked up.  
"It's okay, surprisingly, this happens an awful lot to- SORA?!" the young man's face wa sa description of shock and was that...was that joy?  
It didn't take the girl more then a second to recognize the boy, "Tai?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So...this is where you live..." she said amusedly in the 1-one room studio apartment with a fold-up couch and bathroom in the corner.   
"Yeah, sorry it's such a mess, I'm trying to find a new place and-" he rambled on as he tried to clean up the newspapers and stuff all around the place. He absently picked up a magazine that wasn't for kids. Eek! Where did that come from? Grrrr- he was definitly going to have to yell at Davis to stop brining this stuff when he dropped by.  
  
"Don't worry, Tai, my apartment's much worse then this. I have at home," the red-head in the room interrupted him as she plopped down comftorably onto the couch, stretching so her head lay on one handrest and her feet dangling from the other. Grinning, Tai dropped the load of stuff in his arms and sat down on the floor next to the couch.  
"So, how's things going with you and Matt?" he asked cautisciously and Sora's eyes grew slightly wistful, "It's over. How's things going with you and Mimi? I heard Kari say you guys were gonna get married."  
  
Taichi shook his head, "It's over."  
Sora's head snapped over, "But why?"  
The boy just shrugged, "She wanted to get married. I didn't."  
The girl sat up in the couch and glared down at the brown-haired young man, "There's something your not telling me, Tai Kamiya and I swear-"  
Tai groaned as he stood up abruptly, "Don't start that motherly tone with me Sora. I'm not the little boy you used to act motherly towards. Shoot, I'm older then you are! Fine, you want to know what happened?! I was in love with someone else!"  
  
For awhile, there was just silence in the room until Sora gave a slight, dejected sigh. Tai went back over and sat down next to her on the couch.  
"I'm always like this, aren't I? Trying to mother everyone. It's just...listen, Tai, I'm sorry. It was none of my business-"  
The other cut her off, "No, Sora, it's okay. I want you to be in my business. That's what best friends are for."  
She turned tearful eyes to his, "You still think of me as your best friend even after...I don't know...me practically abandoning you to travel with Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll always be my best friend Sora. Well, unless you kill me then I guess the friendship's over," and she returned his quirky grin with one of her own.  
  
"It's too bad that we don't go to the same University, it would have been great," Tai and Sora interrupted him, "Hey, Tai, where do you work?"  
"At the government building on Chiba Street. I'm an intern for one of the guys there. What about you?" he said.  
"At this store downtown called Setsuna's. So, Matt's a singer, Mimi has her own show, Kari's a teacher, and Izzy's a computer expert. Seems like we're the only failures for the whole group," she said softly.  
  
But always expect Tai Kamiya to say something to completely break away her sadness, "Well, at least we're the best good-looking failures they'll ever know!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It grew then and Sora just noticedttle things. Things about Taichi that the younger her had chose to take for granted. The way he would smile whenever she walked through the door and his eyes would take on that shine as if somebody had just returned his favorite stuffed animal. The way she hadn't felt awkward or nervous at giving him the keys to her apartment since her place was already practically his with the amount of time he spends there. The way she could be fired by her boss and come crying to him about it and he'll just seat her down on his couch and they'll just lay there till morning while he listens patiently to her complaints on life. Yes, this was what life was all about. And she wasn't going to let her sudden attraction to him change anything.  
  
It was a sunny, Saturday morning and Sora was still in bed when she heard the door of her apartment open and a boy walked in singing 'Rainy Day Man'. Hearing russles, Sora saw that fmiliar grungy clothes and messed up hair that could only belong to Tai Kamiya. He seemed to have some sort of food in a large brown paper. This was not unusual. Tai always tried his best to annoy her.  
"I know you're awake, Sora, so get up!" he said in-between lyrics.  
"Go away!" she mumbled into her pillow she took another pillow and threw it in his direction. A crashing sound was heard. That was another thing about her relationship with Tai...she could abuse him as if they were kids...pillow fights, wrestling, etc. and he wouldn't tell her to act her age. In fact, he was the ones that usually started it.  
  
He smiled and jumped onto her mattress on the floor. She felt the mattress spring and a boyish scent fill her nostrils. Damn you, Taichi, she thought as she moved her face closer into the pillow. He does this all the time, acting as if her bed was his own...too bad he didn't know her reaction to that-oh no! It hit her then...right smack across the face. The sudden attraction to Taichi, the blushes, the way she thought about him way too much to be normal. She had a crush on her best friend. And this wasn't even like her crush on Matt. That was all about nervousness, embaressment, expectations. Liek a show she had to perform. This...this was light, happy, giddy...like she was floating on a cloud. Or like that tickly feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you rode down a rollercoaster.  
  
"Ahehehe," she giggled brightly as she sat up in bed and smiled at Taichi. He had stopped talking and was looking at a point on her face. Hearing her laugh, he broke out of his trance and a sudden, bright flush made it's way onto his face. He looked so adorable, Sora thought, wonder he had been looking at?  
"So, Tai, why so early? Don't you have to go to work?" she asked and instantly, the unconftorableness was over and he was all bouncing, best friend Taichi again.  
  
"That's what I had to tell you? Sora, you would not believe what happened to me last night. It was late and I couldn't call you but I have got to tell you now. So last night, I was staying late typing up some stuff for the guy I was interning, right? And nobody was in the building except me and a few others on the 5th floor. Then, the elevator opens and this guy in this business suit comes in. But his suit's all messed up, his tie is crooked, his shirt's open and his hair's all messy. So, he asks me where my boss is and I told him he went home. Then, he started talking to me and I thought, what the heck, right? We talked and he was really cool and everything, funny too. At the end he said that I had great social skills and is great at diffusing problems or something like that so he gave me his card and told me to call him in the morning. So, I did this morning and it turns out he worked for Japan's ambassador or something and there ambassador had just retired so they thought of making my boss the ambassado but he said I had much greater potential. So, he's going to pay for the rest of my tuition and 2 more years of school after that to learn some other stuff. When I'm done, I'm going to be Japan's ambassador to other nations!"  
  
Eh...Sora laid back down onto her bed. Oh it wasn't enough that she just figured out she had a crush on her best friend. She had to find out she had a crush on Japan's future ambassador as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was all fine and well. Seeing, Tai's new lead and his direction, Sora changed her major into something she found more enjoyable then political science. Fashion designing. Hey, that was one form of art. She got a new job at a sports shop so she and Taichi went out to celebrate it. They had a little too many, average 19-year-olds who were enjoying their youth.  
  
"Taishi! Avershing looksh show beu-beu-nice!" Sora said as she swung an arm towards the sky. They were on an empty, long, arc bridge and she had one arm around Taichi's shoulder while he had one arm around her waist. She leaned over the railing of the bridge and looked over at her best friend. The boy's face was flushed slightly and his dark brown eyes twinkled slightly. Why hadn't she ever notice how beautiful they were? Not large or crystal blue that bore into you and made you feel like a measly insect. No, twinkling, slanted brown that seemed to always sparkle and shine letting you know there was a warmth underneath. Like a hidden joke that only some will have the privelage of knowing. Matt's eyes were ice...Taichi's was warmth.  
  
Instinctively, Sora moved closer to him and licked her dry lips.  
"Tai, I-" he turned to look at her and it seemed that the moment just strung out onto eternity and nomatter what happened...all through history...this one moment will be suspended in time...forever. Because this was...this was true love. Not infatuation, not the sudden love at first sight, no...this was true love...with all it's quirks and mistakes.  
  
No words needed to be said, their heads just seemed to move closer and closer... but he had to say the wrong thing. The thing that made Sora afraid and run away.  
He said, 'I love you'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Tai, I'm so sorry," Sora whispered to herself. She hadn't meant to hurt him that time. But she was afraid...so afraid. Afraid and unsure if she had loved him or not. No, her work here was done. She found what she came here to find...she didn't love Matt anymore...and deep in her heart...she knew she never did. Pushing her way through the crowd, Sora started towards the exit. She failed to ntoice how it wasn't Matt singing anymore and how there was a strange hush through the screaming crowd again. She just wanted to get out and get home into the comforting arms of her husband.  
  
"sora.." she heard faintly behind her but throwing it off as her imagination,, she kept on walking.  
"Sora.." this time louder but she continued to walk until she made it to the parking lot.  
"Sora!" this time she heard the shout along with the hand that grabbed her arm spinning her around...and she looked into intense blue eyes that she never thought she would see again.  
  
Up close she could see things about him that she didn't notice off-stage. The lines slowly growing at the edge of his eyes, the way his lips had thinned. 5 years ago, that groupie had said she looked like his older sister...now he looks like her older brother. He was still ahndsome, still beautiful...but she found he lacked some things...little things that she grew to love. The spakle and twinkle in dark brown eyes. Messy, bushy brown hair. A weird, quirk of the mouth.  
He seemed to stare at her a moment, his face in shock, his jaw open. His eyes raked across her body and back to her face.  
  
"OH GEEZ! SORA?!" he screamed before pulling her into a crushing hug. She smiled softly and hugged him back. Yes, if there was one thing she did miss...she missed the friendship...before everything.  
Slowly, after awhile, she pushed away and he stared at her as he rambled on, "Oh geez, Sora. I missed you so much. It's been so long! Where did you go? What did you do? I tried contacting your mom but she wouldn't tell me and Kari and Mimi wouldn't tell me anything either! It seemed as if Sora Takenouchi vanished off the face of the earth-"  
  
She held up her left hand so he could see the ring as she turned large, champagne eyes to his.  
"She did," she said softly, "I'm married, Matt."  
Raw pain flashed across his eyes and he moved back away from her.  
"No!" he begged...pleaded her, but what was she going to say? All the hate and resentment had already faded away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt-" she whispered but he interrupted her, "If it's about that whole groupie girl thing. I'm sorry, Sora! I was young, a teenager! I thought I knew everything and that I should live my life. I didn't value what I had. What you gave me. Love, friendship-"  
"We were both young, Matt. It wouldn't have worked out even if we did end up together. We're too different, Matt. I learned that now. But I don't want to lose you as a friend," she explained.  
  
"Friend?! Friend?!" he screamed hysterically, the ever cool Matt, "I can't be your friend, Sora! Not after knowing what I could have been-"  
"But it's too late for that now, Matt," Sora said sternly, "You can either choose to have me in your life again as your best friend or I can walk away right now like I did 5 years ago a nd I can assure you...this time...I won't be returning!"  
A moment passed...and the young man's face softened with...something mixed of regret and acceptance, "Hey, I could always use another friend."  
  
"Oh, Matt," she whispered as she took and step forward and hugged him.  
"So, who is he? Someone I know?" he asked weakly with a weak smile to accompany it.  
"You have no idea," she smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora ran through the streets at night, her thoughts in a blur. 'I love youIloveyou' kept running through her head. He loved her? But...but...she wasn't ready for love. She just had a crush on him...not...not...not love...  
Visions rushed through her head...Tai as a little boy...Tai as a soccer player...Tai in the digital world...Tai...Tai...Tai...  
  
And it was there...no sudden inspiration...no sudden realization. It was just there...as if it had always been and will always be...  
...she was in love with the weird-haired freak she called her best friend...  
...and she always would be...  
  
But oh...what if it was too late? What if...what if...? The panic that seized her was unlike anything she felt before.  
She went to a nearby pay-phone and called his house and office but nobody picked up.   
"Tai! Where are you?" she broken down and sobbed...but then the memory crept up on her and she knew without knowing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The soccer field was empty in the night and the 19-year-old girl stood there and stared as the ghost of a little girl and boy ran past her.  
  
"Oh, Taishi! Ware al' we goin' ta hide at?" the little girl in the soccer uniform as the boy beside her.  
"Jus' 'member, Soah, 20 plus 20 plus 10 walks fwom tha 5 bench then walk wone step right and well fwind ywo bacewet again," he smiled his toothless smile and the children disappeared.  
  
Behind the children, truth be told, 50 walks from the 5th bench and turn a right, the ground was already dug up and an old shoebox was already open. A young man sat there on the ground in the moonlight staring intently at the old soccer ankle bracelet he had bought for the love of his life.  
Sora smiled and walked silently over to him and leaned over. Hearing footsteps, Tai looked up to see a little girl now grown stare at him and give him all the happiness of the world in three words.  
"I love you," she said and this time when he said it back...she didn't run.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: I am in denial! (You should really check out the actual site though). Wahhhhh!!!! Why couldn't Sora and Tai be an official couple?! Why??????? Wahhhhhh!!! E-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. :)  
  
  



End file.
